What if Lucy joined Phantom Lord!
by Lashes gem stone
Summary: This story is what I think would have happened if Lucy had joined Phantom Lord. This will contain reference to Phantom Lord arc so there might be spoilers. I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**It has been mentioned that Lucy's second choice was Phantom Lord. This is what I thought would happen if Lucy did join Fairy Tail. I did this as realistic as possible. This will have reference from the Phantom Lord arc so possible spoilers. This is my first fanfic and I do welcome criticism just keep it professional. You hate it, give a reason other than 'its boring' you have to say why okay. I do not own Fairy Tail so yeah enjoy.**

"I can't believe it," She said enthusiastically, "I'm actually here at Phantom Lord."

Lucy couldn't stop smiling, looking up at the castle like guild just made her bubble up more with happiness. Walking at a fast pace, lugging behind her a pink suitcase, she opened the guild's doors wide and admired the inside of her new guild hall. The blond was a little disappointed by the dark like atmosphere but as many writers say, don't judge a book by its cover. Around her were all these powerful looking wizards, all staring at her. Some of the men were drooling and looking in inappropriate places, while others judge her strength and worth to the guild. The mage was starting to feel self conscious and a little annoyed by the pervy stares.

Whispers echoed through the hall and they were all starring her.

"Who's the newbie?"

"Is she lost, she looks too weak to be here."

"Look at those knockers"

"Perverts." Lucy grumbled under her breath. She wondered over to a woman with blue curls and tapped her shoulder. "Umm excuse me, do you know where the master is?" The woman turned her head slightly at her and glumly said.

"The master will be in his office. You won't be able to see him now." She said bluntly before returning to whatever she was doing.

"Okaay." Lucy thought, "She might be hard to get along with."

"So what are you doing here blonde?" A gruff voice from the shadows called. Lucy looked in the direction of the voice before the stranger had landed with a thump right in front of her. Lucy let out a small squeal as she watched the figure tower over her.

A man with bulky muscles, Pierced skin and black, long, spiky hair slicked back down his back. Red eyes glared down and a creepy smile grinned at her in such a sickening way as if she was his prey. "Hey blonde, you know its rude to ignore someone who is asking you a question." A threatening tone was heard in his voice while the guild hall was silent.

"Oh sorry, my name is Lucy." She began "I'm here to join Phantom Lord."

He chucked, then laughed evilly making Lucy feel uneasy and slightly offended.

"You think you have what it takes to be a member of the strongest guild in Fiore, hahaha what a joke, you're just a weak bimbo." He continued to cackle and belittle Lucy but instead of shrinking her down she rose up and roared.

"I am not a bimbo!" Lucy was fuming but that was quickly replaced with fear as she realised what she just did.

All the attention was now on the pair, shocked looks were on all their faces.

"Gihi" Is what came out of his mouth. "Oh is that so." His eyes bored into her. "Then prove it."


	2. Chapter 2

"How did this happen." Lucy said trembling. A crowd had formed out side of the guild hall. Guild mates all around were making bets on the upcoming fight. Based on the majority of bets, the odds were against Lucy.

"Hey Gajeel, maybe you shouldn't do this, she is new."

"Shut up." Gajeel growled while clicking his fingers. "Blonde was asking for it, besides we can't have any weaklings in Phantom Lord, now can we." He laughed at the girl. Thinking devilish thoughts. "This is going to be fun."

Lucy looked down at her feet and let what he said sink in.

"He's right." She whispered. "If I'm going to be a Phantom Lord member then I have to prove myself." Lucy then stood tall. "Even though I'm scared I can't let fear take over, besides I can't let this guy walk over me like this." She grabbed hold of her keys. "Even if I have no chance of winning, I will fight." Lucy made eye contact with Gajeel, signalling her acceptance to the challenge. Gajeel accepted with an evil grin. Then the bell went off.

Gajeel was the first to make his move, he thrust forward aiming a punch at the blonde. Lucy quickly dodged and ran in the opposite direction.

"Open gate of the golden bull!" Lucy chanted "Taurus!" Out of thin air a black and white bull man wielding a giant axe appeared in front of Lucy.

"What may I do for you miss Lucy?" mooed the spirit.

"Gihi so you're a celestial spirit user." Gajeel spirited forward to attack the bull. The bull guarded Lucy using his axe to take the force of the blow.

"No way will I let any one hurt Lucy's hot body." Lucy blushed

"Why are you such a perv." She sighed.

"Oh yeah, just watch me." He punched Taurus hard in the stomach. Sending Taurus a few step back.

"Taurus are you okay." Looking back at Gajeel, she stared at his fist. The very hand that was used to punch Taurus was now covered in iron.

"Like my little trick blonde." He then put his fists into an X shape, turning the arms into what looked like small iron pillars. "I suppose I didn't introduce myself earlier. I am known as Black Steel Gajeel and in case you didn't get your little bimbo head around it, I use Iron Dragon Slaying magic."

"Dragon slaying magic, what?!" Gajeel then leaped into the air and shouted

"Iron Dragon Fist!" The iron pillars that were his hands shot down and hit directly on Taurus. Sending him flying.

"Taurus!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry Lucy, I must returned."

"You did well Taurus." With that in a puff of smoke The giant bull disappeared back into the celestial world.

"Awwww I was looking forward to playing with him more." Gajeel started walking towards Lucy. "Guess you'll make a good replacement."

"I'm not finished yet." Lucy announced reaching for another key. "Open Gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" Just like before a spirit appeared in front of her.

"Hey baby, need a trim."

"No but he could use one." Lucy said pointing at Gajeel.

"Another one, Gihi, I'm gonna enjoy beating this one too."

Both then ran towards each other

"Iron Dragon Roar." Cancer leaped up avoiding the attack and falling above Gajeel. Gajeel threw an iron punch at the crab who not only dodged but used his scissors to slice up the iron pillar. However this did not faze the dragon slayer as he then threw his other iron fist at the crab who blocked the attack.

"Gotcha. Huh?!" Suddenly a Gajeel felt a tug around his ankle that made him trip up allowing an opening for Cancer. Cancer sliced up his other arm at lightning speed as Gajeel fell on his bag.

"What the?" He looked at his foot and saw tied tightly around him some leather.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel had been so absorbed in the fight with the spirit he hadn't focused on the wizard. This gave Lucy the opportunity to use her whip to briefly get the upper hand in the battle, though it did prove a challenge due to his weight. Though with extra effort in her tug she had manage to trip Gajeel up, in result made her fall down also.

"Go Cancer."

"Right baby." Cancer then swooped in with his scissors. He slashed at Gajeel a few times getting direct hits, and a trim on his mullet.

"Hope you like your new doo baby."

The surrounding crowd started to comment on the shocking scene that had just happened before them.

"Wow she actually got a few hits in on Gajeel."

"Maybe we did underestimate her." "She actually can fight."

Gajeel got up, at first with a distasteful expression then a grin.

"Gihi, well gotta admit didn't expect that from you blonde, you actually surprised me there however…" Gajeel sent a flying punch at Lucy, making her scream in pain as she was dragged through the dirt. "It takes a lot more than that to beat me." Gajeel then stood in a stance with his hands cupped around his mouth. "Iron Dragon Roar." The blast flew straight towards Lucy. Lucy prepared for the attack to make contact. When it didn't come she looked up to see Cancer take the blow. When the fire ceased Cancer stood there panting.

"Sorry baby, I think, I'm done for." with that Cancer too disappeared.

"Cancer!" Lucy began to pull herself up but was quickly knocked back down by her opponent. Gajeel laughed as he kicked Lucy in the stomach.

"What, all out of pets now, pity. I was enjoying myself." Gajeel then formed an iron fist. "Looks like I win."

"That's enough Gajeel."


	4. Chapter 4

Every one turned their heads in the same direction.

"Master Jose." said one of the guild mates. Lucy tried glimpsing at the face that the guild referred to as 'master.' Due to the stinging pain she still felt she could only see a more shadowy like figure in a hat.

"Awww but I was having fun." Gajeel complained. Gajeel ceased his tormenting and walked off sulking. "Should've just killed her instead."

"Are you alright miss?" Master Jose asked towards the girl. Lucy nodded as she used her hands to push herself back onto her feet, grunting at the effort and wobbling a little on her feet. Her injuries were bad but not life threatening. "What is your name?"

"Lucy." Jose then turned to one of the guild mates.

"You, get Lucy here a guild mark."

"A- are you sure master?" Stuttered the wizard.

"This girl manage to get a hit on Gajeel, and is still standing, I'm positive she is strong enough to join Phantom Lord." The wizard then nodded while Lucy's eyes smiled.

"I did it." Lucy thought to herself as she walked with the wizard to get her guild mark. "I actually get to be in Phantom Lord, this is the best day of my life."

"Where would you like your emblem?" the wizard asked holding a stamp. Lucy raised her right hand.

"Here please."

Now Lucy possess the mark of Phantom Lord, to her she is now a part of one of the strongest guilds in Fiore. Unaware to her though, this mark is not just an emblem, but a link to her bloodline towards her new guild. Betrayal will a rise in her new life along with acceptance.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sigh, finally I can go home." Lucy said as she stretched her limbs. Lucy had just finished doing a mission and now was relaxing on the train that would lead her back home to her apartment.

It has been a couple of months since she joined Phantom Lord, but it hasn't been very comfortable. Most of the guild members still seem to act distant towards her and that dragon slayer Gajeel seems to give her a very deadly glare whenever she caught him looking. Not only that but Lucy was usually out working. After all she had to pay for her rent and she rather be out on a job than be in the guild hall with that disturbing vibe. It was like everyone was watching her, not like when she joined, it was more like they were monitoring her movements. But that wasn't the only reason she had to work so much.

Phantom Lord seems to be going through a bit of a bankruptcy or need extra money for repair, quite often Master Jose would call her in and ask for a couple hundred jewels for the guild. Lucy felt that as a guild member she must do her best to support the guild besides she was getting stronger and more experience from the missions. She even got a new celestial spirit key from one of her missions she took where she had to destroy a book. That mission didn't go as planned but she still got her jewels and a willing spirit to do a contract with her. Regardless she was extremely tired.

"Maybe I should take a break when I get back. I could work on my novel or go shopping." Lucy told herself. The mission she just did really took it out of her.

"sigh, i was only suppose to collect some special plants near a swamp, then I end up getting attacked by a giant slug army." Lucy shivered in disgust at the thought. "Then I had to summon, her." Lucy now shivered in fear at the spirit she had to summon, using the swamp water. This spirit was not happy about where she had been summon from. Lucy took a deep breath in, calming herself down. "Maybe I should summon Plue." Lucy thought to herself. She could use some company. "Alright, open gate of the Canis Minor, Nikora!" A cute little white creature appeared which Lucy happily picked up. "Hello Plue."

To this Plue replied with a 'punnn.'

Lucy watched the outside world rush past her with little Plue sitting on her lap sucking on a pink lollipop. every thing was peaceful. Until….

"Ugggg, blag."

"Hold it in, we'll be there soon." Vomiting noises were heard just a few rows down from where Lucy sat. At first Lucy decided to mind her own business. At least trying to ignore the vomit moans that were starting to make herself feel sick. But then Plue jumped off her lap and waddled down the isle.

"Hey Plue get back here." Lucy had no choice but to get out of her comfy seat and follow Plue. Lucy carefully and slowly walked down the middle of the train following the steps of her spirit. Plue then took a little turn into one of the seats. "Uh no, Plue!" Lucy walked up to where Plue had entered. "Uh excuse me I'm just here to…." Lucy stopped mid sentence at the scene in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Collapsed on the ground was a boy, with spiky pink hair, about her age. Nearly puking his stomach out. Beside him was not only her friend Plue but a blue cat comforting the sick passenger.

"Uhhh is he okay?" Lucy asked in concern. The blue cat turned to the blonde.

"oh yeah this happens when he takes transportations."

"So he gets motion sickness." Lucy asked. The cat replied with an 'aye.' Suddenly the train stopped forcing Lucy to sit down in one of the seats near by.

"That's our stop, come on Natsu." Said the cat who was slightly nudging the boy to get up. Lucy looked out the window.

"Hey, it's my stop as well." Lucy then picked up Plue I was about to walk out. But then she saw the sick pink head. She couldn't leave him here.

"Hey cat.?" The blue cat turned to Lucy. "It's my stop as well, would you like some help with your friend."

"It's okay, he is always like this." The cat responded. But then the boy shakily lifted his hand.

"Please, get me, off this thing." He panted. Lucy put down Plue and lifted up the boy, putting his arm around her shoulder. Slowly the two walked out off the train.

Once off the train, Lucy rested the boy on a bench, giving him time to recover.

"Thank you nice lady." The blue cat said towards Lucy. Lucy studied the motion sick teen to see if their were any signs of him getting better.

"Do you need any more help. He doesn't seem to be recovering."

"Just give him a few seconds." Without warning the once weakened boy burst upwards roaring with joy.

"YEAH WE MADE IT!" The boy started to jump around in celebration of not being on a mode of transportation "Well, looks like you don't need my help." Lucy said in a very soft voice. "So I'm gonna go. See ya."

"Huh wait." Lucy turned to the boy who had now stopped dancing around.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Lucy." Happy and the boy repeated the name to themselves before the spiked hair boy gave Lucy a fanged smile.

"Well then, thanks Lucy." Lucy blushed a little at the sign of gratitude from the stranger.

"Uh, no problem." Lucy then gave a quick wave before taking her leave towards her home, with little Plue waddling behind her. "What a weirdo." Lucy said to herself but with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the guild.

Lucy was enjoying a beverage when she was called into the Master's office.

"Again?" Still Lucy made her way into the office.

"Evening Lucy."

"Hello Master Jose." Lucy knew exactly what this was about.

"I'm very sorry to bother after you have completed a mission. But this guild is in need of some money."

"Knew it." Lucy thought. For months this routine has continued, in fact ever since she joined Phantom Lord. Lucy didn't want to oppose but she really was exhausted.

"Um, excuse me Master." Master Jose mood changed. "I will gladly give you the money but I've been working a lot lately, so I plan to have a bit of a break, I'll have to bring you the money after I take another job." Just then the Master turned and gave Lucy a glare that made Lucy shrink back.

"What a selfish thing to ask." Master Jose started. "I, no, this guild is in need of your help and you refuse to give a few jewels to us, that should be nothing to you!"

"Nothing to me?" Lucy didn't understand what that meant. Or perhaps she didn't want to understand.

"I'm, sorry Master but I don't have enough money to donate to the guild, my rent is due and I need the money to stay in my apartment."

"Well then.." Master Jose approached Lucy. "I suppose you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." With that Lucy's world went black.

When Lucy came to, the sky was black and had stars twinkling above. Lucy could feel the cold area that rested on her skin. The first thing she did was examine her surroundings. She wasn't at the guild nor inside her apartment but she was at the park that she knew wasn't too far from her place. Slowly Lucy collected her thought, replaying the events that had taken place. When fully releasing what had happen she checked her pockets, sure enough, not a penny was left.

Lucy didn't know what to do. She was already behind in her payment so reasoning with the landlady was out of the question. Along with no close guild mates Lucy was left with no good solution. Lucy made her way to a park bench and cured up on top the wooden surface.

"So cold." Lucy shivered. Lucy caught sight of her guild mark and cradled her hand.

"you refuse to give a few jewels to us, that should be nothing to you!"

"It can't mean what I think it means." Lucy said to herself, her voice cracking. "I mean I haven't told any one how could they possibly know." Even though Lucy felt reassured, tears still tried to escape her eyes.

After a few hours Lucy was starting to doze off. With her eyes almost closed a figure appeared in her blurry vision. The figure looked to have spiky hair. Triggering a memory in Lucy's mind. But then heavy breathing was heard and felt upon Lucy which caused Lucy to fully focus. A grubby man with a hideous face was staring down at Lucy, examining the surface of her body. Lucy sprung into action. With a loud scream Lucy brought her attack upon the pervy stranger.

"LUCY KICK!"

"UGGG" The man moaned grabbing his stomach tightly in pain as Lucy sped off to she doesn't know where.

After using up the only energy she had left, Lucy draped herself against a wall huffing out puffs of air.

"Can't-move-too-tired." Lucy now surrendering to her fading consciousness, Lucy collapsed in a heap into a deep sleep. Unaware to her another figure had stumbled upon her, this time they were not alone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who is she?"

"How long has she's been out like that?"

"A while."

"We found her like that."

"Really, she must of been really drunk"

"I don't smell any alcohol on her."

"Maybe she was just sleepy."

"I'm still very worried about her, what if she has been like this for hours."

"Maybe she's dead."

"I doubt that." More voices were passed through the mind of the unconscious girl. Though Lucy did not want to, she did fear the strangers that surrounded her, so grudgingly Lucy opened her eyes. Slowly her vision created detailed figures of multiple people, looking down worriedly or surprised at Lucy. Lucy quickly sat upright examining the new location.

Lucy seemed to be in a bed still in her own clothes. Four strangers shared the room with her.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked feeling scared of what situation could happen if these strangers were related to that perverted guy in the park. Her body was at the ready if she needed to summon her spirits.

"Hello miss, how are you feeling?" Lucy shot her head towards the person asking. A white haired woman with a sweet smile stood in the room close to Lucy. Lucy gasped.

"You're Mira-Jane!" Lucy instantly lost all fear she had and replaced it with complete excitement of being in the same room as the beautiful model of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Good to meet a fan." Mira giggled. But then her face got a little more serious. "Tell me, what were you doing sleeping out on the street?"

Lucy stopped smiling. At that moment, her guild mark felt heavy on the back of her hand, Lucy had to force the tears back. She then plastered on a smile and said.

"Oh that, I guess I was more tired than I thought ha ha." Mira was not convinced. It was then that a familiar face came into view.

"Hey Natsu, that lady we found is awake."

"Hey, feelin better." Lucy's eyes widen at the sight of the boy. That same pink hair and toothy smile was unmistakable. He was the boy on the train.

"I know you."

"Hmm?" The boy looked blankly at Lucy.

"Natsu and Happy here were the ones that found you and brought you here." Mira-Jane mentioned as Lucy and Natsu shared a glance before Natsu finally remembered.

"I got it. You were that nice lady on the train."

"Aye. I remember her." The Blue cat added.

"That took a bit long, it was only yesterday." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"May I ask what your name is young miss." A short man this time was asking.

"My name is Lucy."

A woman in armor with long red hair had now approached Lucy with professionalism but also warm welcomeness.

"Well then Lucy, is there any thing else you need?" Lucy's stomach gave the answer for her.


	9. Chapter 9

Since her clothes were filthy, Mira-Jane brought Lucy some spare clothes that were lying around her apartment that she could borrow. Afterwards the short man known as Master Makarov, explained to Lucy her where a bouts which was the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Being part of Phantom Lord Lucy knew this was not an ideal place to stick around since their guilds were rivals. But Lucy had no home to go to and no money to buy food so the hospitality of this guild was all she could get until she went out on a job.

When Lucy entered the main guild hall, she was utterly surprised. Compared to her own guild, this place was so light hearted at felt so at ease. Taking her seat at the bar Lucy felt out of place and didn't wish to draw attention to herself.

"Here's your meal Lucy, enjoy." Mira-Jane had appeared with a tray balanced on one hand. She placed the food down on the counter and started talking to Lucy. "What do you think of our guild Lucy?"

"Ummm?" Lucy looked around. There were no words on how to describe the guild. Lucy could see a girl drinking an entire barrel of alcohol and still have another barrel next to her, a big man with white hair seemed to be shouting 'Man' for about everything he did, there was even some weird dancing guy prancing around along with other strange activity.

"Very, lively." Lucy finally said hoping in not offending the model. While continuing with her meal, Mira-Jane caught side of Lucy's marked hand.

"So you're a member of Phantom Lord." Lucy quickly darted her hand out of sight but obviously it was too late. "That must mean you're a wizard, what type of magic do you use?" Lucy was a little shocked by the reaction but answered the question regardless.

"I'm a celestial spirit wizard."

"Really, so you use celestial keys right."

"Yeah, see." Lucy showed Mira her ring of keys and watched as she admired them. "So what magic do you use?" Lucy curiously asked. Mira smiled.

"I use transformation magic."

"That sounds cool." The conversation was interrupted when a crashing chair collided with the bar inches away from Lucy. Lucy quickly leaped onto her feet, to investigate the situation. Some how this easing going like guild hall now had become a battle ground. Chairs, tables, cups and other objects were being tossed all over the place, along with fellow guild mates trying to punch the daylights out of each other.

"What is going on?"

"Oh this happens pretty often here." Mira replied in her normal sweet tone. Lucy was beyond shocked and confused. This was natural in the guild hall, she even could see the red head form earlier getting in on the action along with Natsu who seemed to be targeting a half naked man.

"Shouldn't we stop this."

"Oh no, they sort themselves out eventually, besides its kinda fun, don't you think?" Lucy at first was skeptical of describing this as 'fun.' But on closer inspection, even though they were battling against each other, she could still pick up that same toothy grin on that very strange pink head weirdo.

"Maybe." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Thanks for the meal." Lucy had gotten up ready to leave.

"Leaving already?" Mira sadly said. Lucy nodded.

"I gotta get back to my guild, could you give my thanks to the master for your hospitality."

"Of course Lucy, but are you alright?" Again this was replied with a nod, giving a slight wave Lucy left.

"Where is Lucy going?" Natsu said as he had noticed the blond leave.

"She says she's going back to her guild."

"Guild?"

"Yes, she's a member of Phantom Lord." Natsu's expression changed straight into shock.

"Phantom Lord!?"

"Yes Natsu, Lucy is a member of Phantom Lord." The armor wearing lady had appeared with a serious expression. "But there is a matter I'd like to address."

"What is it Erza?"

"That girl Lucy, why was she found in the streets?" Now every one was serious.

"She claims that she just was tired but…" Mira-Jane didn't Finnish her sentence.

"She's hiding something." Natsu added in. Erza agreed to this comment.

"Natsu I would like you to keep an eye on her."

"Huh, why me?"

"Because she's familiar with you, and your advance hearing sense and smelling sense could be an advantage. Do you have a problem with it?" A menacing aura started to rise from Erza making Natsu tremble and stutter,

"N-n-no maim."

"Good."

Lurking in the shadow though was a figure that was also told to keep an eye on Lucy had now departed to report his new findings.

Lucy approached the Phantom Lord guild hall. Unaware to her a certain boy was trailing her just as Erza had instructed with little Happy by his side. He watched cautiously at the movements the blonde made, after all it was pointless following her if he didn't protect her.

Lucy placed her right hand, flat on the wooden door. Then she paused.

"What is she doing?" Natsu whispered to Happy as if he would know. With a sigh, Lucy put pressure on her hand and entered the building.

"Now what do we do?" Happy asked Natsu

"Erza said to follow her so I guess we sneak our way in."

"Natsu, if we did that then we would end up spotted."

"Then what do you think we should do?" He responded frustratingly.

Happy was about to reply when all of a sudden the doors that had barely been closed now crashed open on its hinges with a familiar girl sprinting out.

"Lucy!"


	10. Chapter 10

"It's a lie, they've got it wrong, it was nothing like that." These thoughts swirled together as she ran away from the hall. Tears leaked from her brown, chocolate eyes then quickly blew off with the wind. She ran and ran and didn't plan on stopping, it was as if her feet had forgotten how to. "I'm not a traitor, I'm not-" Suddenly her wild sprinting had halted as she almost tripped over her throbbing feet. But even after she had restored her composure. Lucy just fell to her knees.

Her heart hurt, but it wasn't from the running. It was like someone had broke it into pieces before ripping it out of her chest.

"I can't believe you Lucy."

"no.." Lucy barely whispered.

"You are a traitor."

"n-no…"

"Is this why they are rivalled with us, you have been aiding them."

"o…"

"You have betrayed the guild."

"…"

"You are here by expelled from Phantom Lord!" Lucy stared at the gravel her knees laid on, her eyes blank, tears just dripping one by one as she trembled.

"My home-gone-the second-time."

Warmth was suddenly felt on her shoulders slightly shaking her.

"Luce, wake up."

"Lucccy" Lucy finally responded and looked up.

"Lucy!?" Natsu worried face appeared in her vision.

"Why are you crying Lucy?" Happy's sad face now was seen by her watery eyes. Without words Lucy clung onto Natsu tightly in a warm embrace. Without reason or explanation Natsu wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

Once Lucy had calmed down Natsu asked the big question.

"What happened Lucy." Despair flashed on her face as she separated herself from Natsu and avoided his eyes.

"Lucy?" Happy said worriedly, his big eyes pleading for her to share. Lucy still hadn't formed any words. She didn't want to lie but the truth hurt to much. Silence seemed to be the best answer.

"Lucy." Natsu said a bit more aggressively. He grabbed hold of Lucy shoulders and forced her to meet his gaze.

"What happened?" he repeated. Lucy then choked up the words.

"I-it was a misunderstanding."

"What was?"

"They thought I had betrayed the guild they-" Lucy protectively grabbed hold of her emblem. "They were going to kick me out of the guild."

Natsu's face darkened as tears were welling up in Lucy's eyes.

"Why did they think you betrayed them Lucy?"

'Because someone saw me in- in your guild hall and-and Master wasn't happy."

"Happy." The two looked over at Natsu's serious face. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?"

"To Phantom Lord."

"What?" Lucy exclaimed.

"No guild should treat their guild mate like that, especially if they did nothing wrong, lets fly Happy."

"Aye" As the two were about to fly off, Lucy stopped them.

"Wait you can't do that."

"They need to learn their lesson." Lucy studied Natsu's face. his facial was undetermined, there was no stopping him.

"Why are you doing this?" She searched his face for the answer. Her eyes widen at the unexpected words that left his mouth.

"Because you're our friend right Happy."

"Aye." With that Lucy's grip loosened.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of leaves was all around her as she watched the clouds in the crystal blue sky change shape while sitting in the familiar park. Lucy had no idea what Natsu's well being, how did she know if he was going to be okay. She didn't even know what magic he used.

"But his face." She mumbled to herself. Lucy raised her right hand in front of her eyes with the light shinning behind it. The dark emblem she had wished long ago was now suppose to be removed, yet it was still there, feeling very cold. "Phantom Lord." Lucy walked through her mind reading her memories from when she joined Phantom Lord. The first thing that came into view was the fight. "Now that I think about it. That was the first thing I did at the guild." Then she remembered when she got her guild mark. The joy felt in that moment was enough to burst her heart with happiness. "The happiest moment was getting this emblem but now…" After she joined it was barely a week before the Master was asking for money. From then on Lucy worked her tail off to pay for herself since most of the time she had to give her money to the guild. Lucy replayed the thought she had before she entered the guildhall. "What's this feeling, c'mon Lucy open the door. Phantom Lord is your home, there is no reason to believe that they would betray you."

Suddenly Lucy's Phantom Lord memories dissolved, her time at Fairy tail took place instead.

Mira's happy face, the unconditional generosity, Natsu's toothy grin, the pleasant vibe she felt, even the concern within their voices. "Fairy tail…" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy!" Lucy was dragged out of her thoughts, looking around the park she spotted the famous Mira-Jane waving over shouting her name. Lucy got onto her feet.

"Have you seen Natsu?" The usually perky mage was now clearly showing fear and distress.

"He went to Phantom Lord."

"Oh no"

"What's happened?" Lucy's mouth was agape at what Mira-Jane had told her. Together they headed to Fairy Tail.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The vibrant guild she had visited a few hours ago was now a wreak with metal pillars poking through all sides. She knew who was the master of the work.

"Was anyone inside?" Mira nodded and turned her gaze towards some of the guild mates. Many wizards were bandaged up or even unconscious. Lucy's hands now covered her mouth.

"This is my fault." Lucy thought to herself.

"Mira!" Erza and the half naked boy from earlier rushed over. "Did you find him."

"Lucy said that he went to Phantom Lord."

"That hot headed idiot."

"If only the master wasn't injured then we could go retaliate." Mira sadly said.

Guilt was building up within Lucy.

"It doesn't matter. We have too many injured. To attack would be stupid." Ezra stated. Suddenly Lucy mind created an idea, an insane plan.

"I'm sorry." The boy, Erza and Mira's attention was drawn onto the blonde. "This is my fault, but I'll, I'll fix this." Lucy turned and sprinted away without anymore explanation. The Fairy Tail members were surprised at the sudden act but couldn't react quick enough to stop Lucy who got moving towards the guild. Lucy was going to retrieve Natsu, that's the least she could do.


	12. Chapter 12

A tall tower that stretched to the sky in the middle of nowhere is where Lucy had ran to. This was Phantom Lords Head Quarters.

Lucy grabbed a gold key and summoned her maid spirit.

"Punishment time miss."

"No Virgo but I do need your help."

"What is it you need princess."

"I need you to dig through the floors of this tower, can you do that?"

The maid gave a nod. "Hai Princess. Hold on tight." Lucy hopped onto Virgo's back and tightly closed her eyes. In lightning speed Virgo manage to drill upwards blasting through each floor with Lucy holding in her scream as the spirit quickly made her way to the top.

"We have arrived Princess." Slowly Lucy let go of Virgo at let the feeling of ground soothe her.

"Thanks Virgo."

Lucy looked around her surroundings. Just down the corridor she could hear muffled sounds of her master. She knew that Natsu would be there as well.

"Is there anything else I can do for you princess?"

"No Virgo, you've done enough."

"Farewell Princess." With that the maid spirit went 'poof' and went back to the celestial world.

"Alright Lucy, you can do this." Lucy slowly and quietly took her steps forward to the wooden door of a cell. "This is for Fairy Tail, for Natsu." Lucy was a few feet away from the door. "No." She stopped just outside. "This isn't just for them."

"I'm very sorry to bother after you have completed a mission. But this guild is in need of some money."

"you refuse to give a few jewels to us, that should be nothing to you!"

"I suppose you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"You are a traitor."

"You are here by expelled from Phantom Lord!"

Lucy eyes narrowed. her key was in her hand as she said.

"This is for me."

The door flew open. Master Jose turned to face the commotion. Lucy stood there key in hand with Taurus at her side.

"Miss Lucy fancy meeting you here." In the room Lucy spotted Natsu barely standing against a wall with Happy in a corner shivering.

"Lu-cy" He manage to say.

"Natsu!" She glared at master Jose who only grinned.

"Well Miss Lucy I'm glad you came i have been needing to speak to you, involving the incident earlier today."

"What is with this tone."

"You see I would like to apologise. I completely misjudged you by only rumours I had heard around the guild."

"Huh?"

"So I would like to tell you that you are still a valued member of the guild, forgive us for the inconvenience."

"I get it."

Lucy's eyes looked straight at her former Master. "You just want me back for money right! It's because I'm a Heartfilia right! well for your information…" Lucy took out her whip ready for battle. "I left all that behind. I'm not a Heartfilia anymore nor am I a member of Phantom Lord!" The grinning face of Master Jose turned into a shocked expression then an angry one.

"Taurus attack."

"Mooooo!"

"If thats how it is…." Master Jose deflected the attack. "Then I'll have to take you by force." With that the battle began.


	13. Chapter 13

Sparks of magic flew in the battle field as Natsu and Happy watched un able to intervene.

"Happy! ,get Natsu out of here!"

"But Lucy-"

"Fairy Tail needs you right now, I got this, just go!"

"Aye."

"What!? ,Happy we can't leave her here."

"GO!" Against Nastu's objections Happy flew off heading for the open window.

"Not so fast." Master Jose sent a dark arm like magic blast to seize hold of the escapers. but Lucy jumped in and took their place.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted.

"Keep- going." Happy held back his tears and flew off full speed, trying not to look back.

Lucy's body was being crushed, she could barely breath and Taurus was at the end of his rope and had to retreat.

"You can't beat me Lucy."

"I- know- that." Lucy squeezed out. "But- this wasn't- about- beating you." Jose raised an eyebrow at the bizarre statement. "This- was- about helping the people- who- gave me- unconditional- care. Something- you- never did."

He growled and tossed her into a wall. Lucy felt pain although her body at the impact as fell like a rag doll onto the concrete floor. Gasping for air she smiled. Hearing and feeling those words come out of her mouth reminded her of her small time at that guild. She was in pain now but she could still feel the same happiness she had felt being at that guild. Lucy began to stand.

"I'm glad that you kicked me out." Her smile grew wider. "Because now, I can join Fairy Tail."

That Master grabbed hold of Lucy again in a rage of fury. Lucy yelped at the pressure, pressing down hard on her fresh bruises.

"So you're gonna join Fairy Tail huh." He moved the arm out the window. Lucy's feet dangled over thin air with feats of distances apart from the ground.

"Then I shall have no problem disposing you." With anger clouding his mind of his original goal, Master Jose let go. As the gravity slowly began to pull her down, Lucy still contained her smile and closed her eyes as she went headfirst down to the earth below. Letting the darkness take her in.

When Lucy's eyes opened again she was in a fairly dark place. The light source was obviously not very bright but she could make out her surroundings. Above her was wooden boards and under her she could feel a bit of something soft. Though not enough to say as comfortable. A light blanket had been draped over her and a pillow under her head.

"Am I dead?" Lucy thought. She shuffled to get a view of what could be beside her. A boy with wounds was resting. "Natsu?" Lucy whispered. "Guess I'm not dead. So then where am I?" Lucy tried to get up feeling sharp pains through out her body. She was covered in bandages and patches. "When did I get patched up?" She could only see injured people in the room, with a few messy, unmade beds and medical supplies. "Is this Fairy Tail?" Suddenly Natsu began to stir, drawing Lucy's attention to him.

"Ouch." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu, are you awake?"

"Lucy?" Natsu weakly looked at Lucy. Lucy smiled in relief that Natsu was okay. "Lucy!" Natsu began trying to struggle and get up to reach Lucy. "Lucy! are you okay?" Lucy nodded. The two both got out of their beds Looking around the room. Lucy spotted her keys and held them close to her chest.

"You did well guys." She then attached them to her belt.

"Where is every one?" Natsu questioned and made his way to the exit. Lucy followed behind. The two wizards went up the stairs leading to the inside of the destroyed guild.

"What happened here." Natsu growled. Lucy looked at her feet, feeling the guilt once more.

"Phantom Lord attacked your guild when you went out." "What!"

"Sorry, it's my fault. They thought I was giving you money and so they attacked."

"Its not your fault Lucy." She looked up at Natsu at his kind words.

"This was Phantom Lords fault. They shouldn't of assumed that you would betray them." Lucy felt relieved that he didn't blame her for the attack. But the truth was she had betrayed them, after all she had attacked Master Jose and now claimed to want to join Fairy Tail. but she won't tell Natsu that.

Outside they could hear Fairy Tail guild mates panicking voices. Natsu and Lucy carefully avoided the debris of the guild and got outside to see every member staring out at the water. In the distance a building on big legs was approaching. Quickly Natsu and Lucy searched for Erza who was standing at the front.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu?" Erza turned in the direction his voice came from.

"Natsu! ,Lucy! you're okay." Happy shouted and flew to greet him.

"What's going on Happy?" Natsu asked staring at the building.

"It's Phantom lord. They're gonna fire Jupiter." Lucy said, fear in her eyes.

"Lucy, what is Jupiter?"

"Its a magic cannon, that will blast a powerful beam at the guild. It will cause complete destruction." Now the others shared the same fear she had felt. Looking back at the enemy, fast approaching they all got their brains into action trying to form a plan on protecting the guild.

"We have to stop them." Natsu pointed out clutching his fists. Lucy shook her head.

"No you should evacuate."

"We can't just abandon the guild."

"The Jupiter cannon will destroy everything in its path, do you really want to risk your life for something that can be rebuild." Natsu tried to argue back but released that she did have a point.

"There are still the injured inside we don't have time to get them all to safety." Ezra added

"Then what do we do?" Happy said feeling very scared.

Erza's eyes flashed up as the thought came into her mind. She sprinted up closer to the edge in preparation of the attack. Suddenly the beast stopped, a voice spoke out through a speaker.

"Members of Fairy Tail. I am Master Jose of Phantom Lord. I would like to give out a few, demands."

"Demands?" Lucy questioned.

"You see, I have here Cannon Jupiter which I have given orders to fire on my command. This will blow away all that you call a pathetic excuse for a guild and everyone in it."

Gasps and commotion arose at the threat as he continued.

"However, I will hold the fire if you follow my orders." He paused letting the air fill with impatience. "Hand over Lucy Heartfilia."


	14. Chapter 14

"Heartfilia?" Erza looked over at Lucy, she recognised that name. However Natsu had no clue. He stepped forward with a scrunch up face.

"You're not getting your hands on Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy said looking at Natsu surprisedly.

"Why do you want Lucy. She was a member of your guild AND you left her out on the street. Why do you want her back!?" Erza furiously asked awaiting an answer.

"Simple, this is nothing more than a means to an end."

"What" Erza growled, sending death glares to the unseeable face in the machine.

"We got a request from her father, requesting us to return her home, sadly we got this after expelling her from the guild for betraying Phantom Lord."

Lucy could only stand in shock.

"Lucy would never betray her guild!" Erza shouted furiously at the accusation. She took a glance at Lucy, wanting to know how she felt about this. Lucy's face was angry.

"Dad wants me back." Her voice growled. All the terrible memories she had with him, now he wanted her back. "Must have something to do with money."

"Your dad Lucy." Happy nudged Lucy. He then noticed small bits of liquid, balancing at the edge of her lashes.

Next to her Natsu had, had enough. He marched forward and yelled.

"You ain't taking Lucy anywhere, Lucy stays with us, GOT IT!" Lucy stared at the sudden outburst. She couldn't understand it, but at the same time she could.

"Natsu." She got next to him and grabbed his shoulder, gaining his attention. "Natsu do you even understand what he is talking about, he's going to-"

"I know." He cut her off, staring sternly into her eyes. "They made you cry Lucy, no guild should use their guild members for money. A guild is a family, its wrong for them to do this to you. I won't accept it!"

"But Natsu, your guild."

"Lucy, you should never under estimate Fairy Tail."

Lucy felt her heart burst, but this time with happiness and bewilderment. Around her were the sounds of Fairy Tail members willing to protect guild wasn't even her own yet they would protect her at their own expense.

"What a wonderful guild." Lucy thought happily.

Suddenly a terrifying voice echoed among the crowd.

"Have it your way then." With that the cannon created a magic circle.

"requipt!"

Erza had transformed, now wearing her animate armer.

"Erza what are you doing?" Natsu shouted.

"Get back!" She demanded, using her shield to hit Natsu, Lucy and Happy back a few feet. As soon as they hit the pavement, Natsu sprung up to stop Erza but was held back by a dark head boy.

"What are you doing Gray? ,let me go!"

"No you idiot, you can't stop her, you just have to have faith in her."

"ERZA!"

The cannon shot a giant, deadly beam which Erza stopped and used her shield to block the beam from hitting the guild. Though the force was strong Erza stood her ground not without struggling against its power.

When the beam finally ceased Erza flew back, her armer disappearing. Natsu and the boy Gray ran over to Erza's limp body.

"Erza!" Natsu said worriedly, watching her slow shallow breaths.

"Makarov has fallen, now Erza can no longer stand, any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. You have no choice but to surrender Lucy Heartfilia immediately."

"We will never-"

"Its okay."


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu faced Lucy and saw her guilty tears fall down her face.

Like a dam Lucy's tears just dropped out of her glittery brown eyes. Lucy could no longer hold back her feelings. This was all her fault no matter how she saw it.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and your guild Natsu." Lucy sniffed.

"Lucy-"

"No Natsu let me finish." She wiped away the tears and saw the emblem. "Natsu, I am a member of Phantom Lord, not of Fairy Tail. This is all my fault because I ran away, from home and from Phantom Lord. I've decided to turn myself in."

"No Lucy, I told you not to underestimate Fairy Tail."

"And I don't. But I can't stand around and let you guys fight for me and get hurt like this." Lucy looked down at Erza, at the guild and all the people that had gotten injured. Then she looked back at Natsu. His face showed distaste in her leaving.

"We can't give up."

"I'm not." Lucy replied turning her back on Fairy Tail and faced Phantom Lord. Each step she took her smile slowly returned. As she walked Natsu grabbed her shoulder. Without words Lucy turned her face towards Natsu, showing her smile. In that moment she hugged Natsu and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Natsu, don't worry I'll be back and when I do…" She released him and looked in his sadden eyes. "I'm going to join Fairy Tail. I promise."

A Year Later

In the guild Fairy Tail, the members were acting as outrageous as ever. All the men fighting, Cana drinking a bucket load of booze and Gray stripping down as he threatened to attack Natsu.

"You going down Natsu!"

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now. Bring it Ice princess!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!" Natsu and Gray screamed as they crashed their fists into each other. Both using their abilities to destroy their rival. Though unaware to them they were causing more destruction to the inside of the guild than to each other.

"They're going overboard again." Stated Mira cheerily at the sight. Suddenly a table hit Erza, who was quietly eating her strawberry cake, ignoring the commotion behind her, right in the back of the head. Erza's calm demeaner evaporated as fury filled the empty hole it left. She rose from her seat and marched over to the two boys.

"Stop this fighting immediately you two!"

Both shuddered at the realisation of what they had just done.

"Er-r-r-za!" She Towered over them, a dark aura could be felt from her."

"How dare you interrupt me while I was eating my cake, you are gonna pay!"

"We're sorry Erza, please don't hurt us." The two begged however it was too late. It was punishment time.

After completing her revenge Erza returned to her seat where her un eaten cake waited.

"Honestly you two are hopeless."

"Owwwww" The two victims moaned. While laying on the floor, Natsu's nose twitched as it picked up on a scent, a familiar scent. Natsu pushed his palms into the floor boards, lifting him self up onto his knees. Then the doors opened.

A figure covered in golden light stood in the entrance, a beautiful blond with a big smile started walking in, straight up to Natsu. Natsu stared in disbelief.

"Hello Natsu, I'm here to join Fairy Tail. Just like I promised."

"Lucy." Sure enough the girl a year ago had kept her word. The two stared in silence before Natsu cracked his childish grin. "Where would you like your guild mark." In return Lucy smiled and grabbed his hand with her plain, right hand.


End file.
